1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a device useful in bottom fishing for indicating a strike or other contact by a fish with the fishing line and, more particularly, it relates to such an indicator especially suitable for use with closed face reels.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Many prior art fishing devices for indicating the presence of a fish at the bait utilize corks, floats, bobbers, etc., which float on the water. Such devices depend on being pulled downwardly against the buoyancy of the water to give an indication of a strike by a fish. Particularly where the water is choppy, it is difficult to detect the movement of the float or bobber caused by a fish biting or striking the line and to distinguish this movement from the up and down movement caused by the choppy water itself. The device of the present invention works as well with choppy water as with calm water. Also, the entire device is visible and not merely a part of the device as in the case of a float or bobber. Further, movement of the device is easily visible even in dim light.
In addition to devices which float on water, the prior art discloses various devices for indicating a bite or strike which are mounted on a rod and supported in the air so that movement of some object as a result of a bite or strike is visible. However, such prior art devices of this type have been relatively cumbersome and complex and have therefore been unduly expensive or difficult to adapt to standard fishing equipment.
By the present invention, there is provided a fish strike indicator which effectively signals a nibble, bite or strike by a fish, which is simple and inexpensive, and which is easily adapted to essentially all closed face reels without any modification of the reel itself. Further, it is simple to make and to install, may be supported on the reel in a convenient and accessible location when not in use so that it is immediately available and does not have to be stored in a tackle box or other such equipment where it might become lost and, in any event, is not immediately and conveniently accessible to the fisherman. When in use, the device is supported by the line, without any accessory equipment being required. The indicator of this invention may be utilized by modifying existing closed face reels to incorporate the indicator or, alternatively, it may be incorporated as a feature with newly-manufactured closed face reels.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fish strike indicator which is simple in construction, easily adapted for use with and easily installed on standard closed face reels, and which indicates a fish nibble, bite or strike even in dim light.
It is another object of this device to provide a fish strike indicator which is conveniently located on the reel when the indicator is not in use without interfering with the normal use of the reel and which can easily be moved from the stored position to the "in use" position when desired.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fish strike indicator which is stored on the reel itself when not in use so that it is immediately accessible for use and does not become lost or require time to find, as would be the case if it were stored elsewhere, for example, in a tackle box.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fish strike indicator which adds no significant weight to the reel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fish strike indicator which is supported entirely by the fishing line when in use and which requires no additional accessories for supporting it from the fishing rod.